


Dear Hearts

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: It's okay that Indrid couldn't do that. Leo's never been angry, even if he's been a little lonely.But where does that leave them, exactly?Having a hushed conversation over the cash register at his grocery store in Kepler, West Virginia, he supposed.





	Dear Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So much for my other Wips! Title is from Dear Hearts And Gentle People which is the most Leo song ever, fight me.

"Oh? It's...uhh..."

The person at the cash register is unmistakable for anyone else, really. If not for the basket full of discount eggnog, then for the big round glasses and fluffy white hair. 

 He grins at Leo over the counter. "It hasn't really been  _that_  long, don't tell me you've forgotten my name."

Of course Leo hasn't. It'd be hard, if not actually impossible for one to forget Indrid Cold, even if it's evident that he's changed his form a little.

"No, just...Didn't know you were in Kepler. It's been a while, though. More than you realize, I imagine."

That grin, and the briefly visible flutter of too-long eyelashes underneath opaque lenses brings back things Leo's tried not to think about for...a long time.

And hey, if he wasn't especially successful in not thinking about them, who's gonna know, right? Like the guy always says, he's a seer and not a mind reader.

He's said that a thousand times- _did_ say it a thousand times and Leo would still pretend he didn't know the difference. 

"Yes well..." The grin falters. "Certain events here drew my attention, so I came into town this morning. I saw you were here, and I...wanted to see you."

Leo's eyebrows both shoot up, and he looks down at the basket swinging back and forth slightly in Indrid's hands. "Oh, really? All just for me?"

Indrid says it with him, of course. At some point it might've been annoying, but that was an even longer time ago, and at some point he learned that Indrid is most likely to copy when he gets nervous, like in the middle of a fight with what appears to be a former member of his own kind, or when someone has nearly drowned, or right before the first time Leo had gotten really, really fed up with his cryptic bull and just kissed the stupid guy. 

"Well," Indrid's voice cuts in, with just a hint of sheepishness. "You know, I might have had other reasons, but I really have missed you."

"I missed you too."

They parted on good terms...the gate closed, and Leo had to go to meet the next Chosen One. but he had known better than to ask Indrid to be cooped up with him. 

That wasn't really Indrid's thing, even if it was kind of Leos. It was easy enough to remember how he'd thought so much about going to Kepler together and just...Living the domestic dream. 

It's okay that Indrid couldn't do that. Leo's never been angry, even if he's been a little lonely.

But where does that leave them, exactly?

Having a hushed conversation over the cash register at his grocery store in Kepler, West Virginia, he supposed. 

When there was suddenly two other people in line, Muffy and Winthrop, who thankfully didn't look especially annoyed, and were just chatting about stock prices, from what he could hear. 

"Hey uhh," His hand flies up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I know you're a busy guy and all, but-"

"Yes!" Indrid clasps a hand over his mouth, but Leo knows he's smiling. "Apologies, I got excited. I'd love to go to dinner and catch up, if that was really what you wanted. I-Oh, unrelated question, are you going to be open Thursday of next week?"

Ah yes, couldn't go ten minutes without cryptic warnings starting up. God, he'd missed it. "What's my answer supposed to be?"

Indrid waves a hand in front of him. "Oh, nevermind. You'll be fine. So...Dinner? Seven? Your apartment?"

He hadn't even thought about that last part, so it must be been an attempt at flirting. "Sure. If you want, but I'm cooking. Hand me your eggnog so I can scan it."

He does, familiar half-smile on his face the whole time. "Of course, I didn't think you wanted to burn down the whole apartment building, after all." 

And familiar feeling rises into his throat, as he finishes bagging the eggnog and watches the smile on Indrid's face get bigger and bigger as Leo solidifies his future plan of action in his head. 

There are two bags of eggnog cartons, taken all the way around the counter and pressed into his hands, as well as a kiss to his forehead, and a whisper in his ear. "Seven, don't be late."

"Am I ever? Go back to work, silly you'll draw attention you don't want."

Leo is so glad that Indrid Cold is in town, whether it foreshadows disaster or not.


End file.
